Nightmares
"Steal their light!" :- Nightmare Drone Tactical Analysis *'Dammit, who turned out the lights?!': The Nightmare Drone's cloud of nanites is so dense that it blocks any outside source of light entirely, and is impermeable to radio waves and the like. With no way to contact the outside world, units trapped in the cloud are considered "lost". *'You can still be terrified up there...': The Blink teleporter renders useless any attempt to outrun or outwit a Nightmare Drone by hiding in well defended or elevated possitions, as it will be able to ignore any obstacles by using this metal-friendly device. *'The stuff of bad dreams': The darkness makes it difficult for victims to find their way around, slowing them down. However, those who get close enough can still destroy the drone. *'Fear does not learn': Still, Nightmare drones do have their limitations. They have no sight range as they lack sensors (though the nanite cloud would render any sensors useless anyway), and furthermore are incapable of direct harm. Operational History Audio journal of Dr S Cooper, recovered from the remains of Antarctic Ice Station 12 by the crew of the ANV Sentinel Ice Breaker. April 4th: Currently, Dr Hoffstader and I have had no success in our search for magnetic monopoles. My earlier enthusiasm for this research venture may have been misplaced. As of three days ago, the local sensor network has been giving us some unusual readings with regards to magnetic scans. The readings are an unexpected form of white noise, of the kind we would find in an inhabited area. Considering we are many kilometres away from anything smarter than a penguin, I have told Dr Hoffstader to go outside and check the sensor net. He has been out for a number of hours now, and it is getting dark. Temperatures are dropping rapidly. With any luck, he will have set up an emergency shelter, and I will be able to find him in the morning. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to radio for a new assistant. This interruption has proved most unwelcome. April 5th: I found Dr Hoffstader this morning. He is insensate, and unconscious, and he has received mild frostbite from the cold. In all honesty, I was expecting a corpse. He has been most fortunate to survive so far. I have been unable to wake him from his slumber, and he speaks incessantly in his sleep. Most of what he says in unintelligible nonsense. It pains me much to admit it, but I do not know what it wrong with Dr Hoffstader. I have radioed in for an emergency pickup, and the ANV Sentinel should be here to collect us in just over two weeks. April 6th: Dr Hoffstader’s condition appears to be improving slightly. He is no longer entirely unintelligible, but he is still unconscious. Judging from his eye movements, and agitated disposition, he seems to be in some form of constant R.E.M. sleep. My knowledge of somnology is limited, but it is my understanding that R.E.M. cycles should not be so lengthy. His dreams seem to be centered around “The Eyes”, as he mentions these regularly in his sleep. From his agitation and demeanour, I conclude he is having a nightmare. On an unrelated note, there may be a mild problem with the frequency of our generator. The lighting in our habitation module has taken to flickering for hours on end, and I have been unable to fix it. It is most irritating. I have been woken up multiple times last night due to unidentified noises. I have attributed them to Dr Hoffstader thrashing about. April 9th: I have had difficulty working the last couple of days, and my concentration has been sapped. The lights flicker more often than not now, and the flickering is excruciatingly maddening. At night times, I can hear a rustling noise, similar to the noise made by a large mouse or rat running around. I detest rats. I spent several hours investigating our module, but I could find no trace, although I thought I may have seen something out of the corner of my eye. I think this is most likely due to stress, as it is impossible for a rat to have been with us all this time, and not revealed its presence. The stress is aggravated by the lack of sleep, as I have been having a number of troubled dreams of late. Dr Hoffstader’s condition has taken a turn for the worse. He appears to have contracted a fever, and I have supplied medication, but it appears to have had little effect. April 13th: I am convinced there is a rat! I have only caught glimpses out of the corner of my eye, but I hear the rustling of it constantly now! It is driving me mad that I cannot find the thing! I hate rats, and I will not share my living space with one of the vile things! It must be chewing on power cables as well, as the lights often go off entirely for periods of several minutes! This is intolerable! Dr Hoffstader now appears to be drifting in and out of a coma. I have tried to wake him, so he can assist me with the rat problem, but he refuses to listen!! April 17th: I must not sleep! Every time I try, the rat comes back again and I am terrified! I can see it’s shadow on the walls when the lights are working! It’s huge, at least 70 cm long! I’ve not actually caught sight of the thing itself now, but I’m sure I’ll go down in history if I can capture the beast! Even if I can sleep, my dreams go worse. Last night, I awoke from a dream to see the entire floor filled with rats! I screamed, and suddenly there appeared before me a giant metal eye, staring at me! It disappeared after a so short a time that I could barely be sure I had seen it at all, before the rats leapt onto my bed, and began to devour me! At this point I awoke again. This is excruciating! I tried to go outside to leave the module, but I could not seem to work the door handle! I have tried to make contact with the Sentinel, but the radio gives me nothing! I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS RAT INFESTED HELL-HOLE! April 18th: The rats are EVERYWHERE! They cover the floors, and the walls and the ceiling! Sometimes they attack me, and I black out, and when I come to, they are all gone! ALL OF THEM! But then one will appear, and then another, and soon I cannot move for GODAMN STINKING RATS! THE EYE COMES! IT STARES AT ME! It makes darkness and rats come out of the walls, and then I am all alone. Oh no! I can hear them coming now! THE EYES! sound of the door smashing open can be heard, followed by a humming, metallic noise, THE EYES! THERE IS NO ESCAAAAARGH!! OH GOD STOP!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! ANV Sentinel reports that Ice Station 12 had been totally destroyed, leaving nothing but rubble, and a pair of skeletons. Behind the Scenes Accepted suggestion by Bluish-Green Productions. Category:Units